Chocolate Tentação
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Shino deu chocolates a Kiba no dia dos namorados. No White Day, é a vez de Kiba retribuir. Mas as regras são claras: no dia 14 de março, o presente tem que ser três vezes melhor! E é assim que Kiba irá fazer.


* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para atender um desafio em parceria com a Ariane, cujo tema era dia dos namorados!

* * *

**Chocolate Tentação**

**Kaline Bogard**

— No dia catorze de fevereiro aconteceu uma coisa incrível na vida de Inuzuka Kiba. Ele ganhou chocolates do dia dos namorados, chocolates que não eram de obrigação, mas uma declaração sincera de seu amigo de infância Aburame Shino.

Nesse mesmo dia Kiba ganhou o primeiro namorado.

A princípio, ficou em dúvida sobre o que sentia. E pediu um tempo pra pensar. Mas "paciência" e "pensar" são palavras que não combinam com Kiba.

Então entre a hora do almoço (quando a declaração aconteceu) e a hora do Bukatsu, ele já tinha muita certeza de que correspondia sim aos sentimentos de Shino e que valia a pena evoluir da amizade para um relacionamento amoroso.

Na hora da saída, foi de mãos dadas a Shino, no gesto mais ousado que Kiba já fez na vida, que eles foram embora juntos como namorados. Momento em que o garoto sentiu um pouco de vergonha, achando que todo mundo olhava pra eles, julgando. O que era um grande equívoco. Ninguém julgou o relacionamento daqueles dois. Na verdade, as reações oscilaram mais entre "tomara que o Aburame sossegue aquele peste Inuzuka" e "até que enfim saíram da moita".

Essa mudança na relação deu aos garotos um mês para começar os primeiros passos da intimidade, um ou outro toque. Os primeiros beijos…

E deu a Kiba um mês para trabalhar a ideia de retribuir o que ele ganhou de Shino. No dia quatorze de março, White Day, ele tinha que devolver pra Shino o que ganhou, três vezes melhor!

Como falamos antes, pensar não é o forte do garoto. Ele, com medo de meter os pés pelas mãos, teve a grande ideia de pedir ajuda a Hana. A irmã mais velha com quem tinha uma boa relação, apesar da diferença de idade.

— E eu queria caprichar no presente. O Shino me deu chocolate caseiro, vou fazer chocolate também. Mas… ele me pediu em namoro, me fez entender como eu me sinto e descobrir que gosto dele. Então eu pensei em algo, mas será que é estranho?

A pergunta veio cheia de angústia e dúvidas. Eles estavam no quarto de Hana, sentados na cama, depois que Kiba tinha ido bater à porta, aproveitando um momento de folga dela. Além disso, Tsume não estava em casa.

Hana suspirou pensativa. Abriu uma gaveta da cômoda, pegou uma caixa de biscoitos amanteigados e os empurrou para perto do irmão. Sabia bem como Kiba funcionava.

— Não precisa pagar isso de volta, Kiba. Shino não espera que retribua "namoro". Só o presente.

— Mas eu quero! — ele falou eloquente, então bateu de leve no lençol, para limpar alguns farelos.

— Tudo bem, se você quer agradar Shino um pouco, não tem problema nenhum. O que pensou?

Kiba sorriu:

— Pensei em entregar os bombons e depois fazermos sexo.

Okay, Hana quase caiu da cama. Ela conseguiu disfarçar bem e exibir um sorriso.

— Foi o Shino-kun quem insinuou isso? — perguntou suave. Não queria que o caçula se sentisse julgado ou criticado. Ai de Shino se estivesse pressionando… okay, Hana tinha bom senso. As chances de Shino estar exigindo sexo de Kiba tinham um gigantesco zero a esquerda. Muito provavelmente, seu irmãozinho que vinha com caraminholas na cabeça.

Kiba fez uma careta.

— Claro que não, Hana-nee. É uma surpresa.

Bingo.

— Ah, com certeza será — ela aproveitou para bagunçar os fios rebeldes do cabelo castanho.

Kiba fez um som de contrariedade com a garganta, mas não fugiu ao carinho. Ao invés disso, pegou mais biscoitos para comer.

— Eu pedi uns conselhos pro Naruto — revelou de boca cheia, gerando um chuvisco de farelos — Ele que deu essa ideia.

Hana quase caiu da cama pela segunda vez.

— Kiba, esse é um passo muito grande, não pode ser dado de forma leviana e pra "compensar" algo. Vocês estão namorando a menos de um mês… e o Naruto é a última pessoa da face de Konoha a quem deve pedir orientação! — ela deu um conselho sensato, mas por dentro vibrava. Torcia demais pela relação daqueles dois. Conhecia Shino desde que ele era um pirralhinho. A intuição feminina dizia que era um bom par para Kiba. Não desejava nada além de felicidade pra eles. E se Kiba tivesse consciência do que planejava fazer, então tudo bem! Por que não torcer por eles, pela juventude com seus erros e acertos?

— Ei, por isso vim perguntar pra você também. Eu e o Shino namoramos a menos de um mês, mas a gente se conhece a vida toda. Não quero fazer sexo com o Shino pra pagar nada, acho que é vontade normal.

Hana sorriu. Kiba já tinha dezessete anos. Ela própria perdeu a virgindade com quinze. Cada um conhece seu tempo e, sendo certo ou não, tem o direito de arriscar. Esse era um pensamento clássico do Clã Inuzuka. Além disso, o laço entre os irmãos permitia o nivel de intimidade, Hana ficava feliz que Kiba pudesse conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa. Também tinha essa abertura com a mãe; mas talvez Kiba, sendo um garoto, não quisesse ter tal liberdade com Tsume.

Observou o irmão catando uns pedacinhos maiores de farelo e levando-os a boca, cujos cantos estavam sujos com pequenas migalhas. Sentiu vontade de apertar-lhe as bochechas, assim como fazia quando ele era mais novo e tinha o rosto mais gordinho.

Crianças crescem tão rápido!

— Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

Kiba ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta. Sorriu largo, exibindo as presas afiadas.

— Não! Eu peguei uma receita com a Hinata. E o pai do Shino vai sair em missão, então a gente pode comemorar na casa dele.

— Você já tem tudo planejado!

— Sim, eu meio que tenho. Só estava na dúvida, porque que não manjo muito de namorar. Mas conversando com você fui pensando e ganhando mais confiança. Agora tenho certeza! Obrigado.

Hana sorriu de novo, feliz. Secretamente pensando em como Tsume reagiria. O olfato Inuzuka era sensível a ponto de notar as minimas mudanças de cheiro. E perder a virgindade é algo que transforma o corpo, o aroma natural se mistura com o do parceiro. Algo impressionante, misterioso e lindo. Impossível de ser mantido em segredo do resto do Clã.

—-

Pois na terça-feira, véspera do White Day, ficou óbvio para a escola inteira que Inuzuka Kiba planejava alguma coisa. Aquela animação e inquietude denunciavam que escondia um pretenso segredo e divertia todo mundo. Principalmente Aburame Shino.

Não demorou muito para o rapaz somar dois mais dois e entender que seu namorado pretendia retribuir no White Day. Era engraçado ver como Kiba tentava fingir que tudo estava normal, agindo exatamente como seria seria esperado no oposto. Ele mal cabia em si de ansiedade e só enganava a si mesmo.

Estava cheio de risadinhas quando se despediu de Shino ao final do período.

— Hoje você tem que ir embora sozinho — foi dizendo pelo caminho que fizeram juntos, ao alcançar a divisão que levava para o centro de Konoha — Eu não vou comprar nada estranho, não. Só preciso ir na vila, sabe? Não tem nada demais.

— Claro — Shino aquiesceu um segundo antes de passar a mão pela nuca de Kiba e trazê-lo para perto, para um beijo de despedida. O namorado cedeu fácil, correspondendo o carinho com ansiedade. Ao se separarem, ambos estavam sem fôlego, mas Kiba ainda roubou mais dois beijos rápidos, de um jeito peralta.

— Até amanhã! — Kiba sorriu, todo cheio de dentes.

— Se cuida — Shino disse naquele tom de condescendência beligerante de quem finge não saber de tudo. Teve vontade de completar com um "gosto de chocolates amargos", mas se segurou. Seria maldade com o namorado. Conformou-se em assistir enquanto o outro se afastava com pressa, antes de tomar o caminho oposto e ir para a residência Aburame.

Dali, Kiba foi direto para a loja de doces. Usou o dinheiro que vinha juntando para trocar as kunai e comprou chocolate amargo importado de Sunagakure (diziam que o chocolate de lá era um dos melhores). Também seguiu a listinha de Hinata e comprou o recheio do bombom. E formas de silicone no formato de coração. Um tanto brega, mas combinavam com o que sentia!

Essa foi a parte fácil.

O desafio foi chegar em casa e enfrentar a cozinha. Kiba se deu conta de que nunca havia entrado ali a não ser pra comer! A mãe e a irmã mais velha se encarregavam de todas as tarefas domésticas! Ficou perdido que nem cego civil no meio de troca de jutsu.

Demorou uma vida pra achar onde estavam as panelas certas e todos os utensílios que precisaria. Teve que tirar quase tudo do lugar.

Quando Tsume chegou em casa e flagrou a bagunça no comodo, Kiba temeu pela vida (de verdade). Por um instante teve a impressão de que ela soltaria um jutsu de fogo pela boca e o queimaria que nem carvão. Mas a mulher apenas agitou o indicador no ar, sem saber o que dizer. Então deu meia volta e saiu de casa de novo. Era isso ou assassinar o filho caçula.

Aliviado, porém preocupado, Kiba continuou com a tarefa. Depois de encontrar uma panela adequada e conseguir ligar o fogão, colocou o chocolate para derreter em banho-maria e concentrou-se no recheio. O tempo todo tendo o cuidado de enviar doses de carinho para o doce, para que Shino sentisse como caprichou em tudo! Queimou a mistura três vezes, foi tão feia a coisa que precisou voltar ao centro da vila e comprar mais ingredientes. Isso o deixou frustrado e meio decepcionado. Mas nunca desistiria! Era por Shino, e Shino valia a pena.

A segunda fase consistia em colocar chocolate nas forminhas de coração, rechear (com o recheio queimadinho de leve, mas ele já tinha esgotado a reserva de dinheiro, por isso torceu para o carinho melhorar o gosto) e cobrir com mais chocolate. E colocar na geladeira para descansar. Fez tudo tão direitinho, que teve vontade de abrir um restaurante e virar um cozinheiro de sucesso! Fantasia que durou dois segundos. Ele pretendia ser Hokage. Nao teria tempo de cozinhar nada.

Ficou orgulhoso por não ter comido nenhum, apesar de ser fissurado em doces. Aqueles eram o presente de Shino. E só dele.

Por fim, a parte de organizar a cozinha. Foi triste limpar tudo, desgrudar o chocolate da panela e o recheio do fundo do pote. Secar e guardar que foi a dor. Parecia que tinha mais panelas do que armários naquela casa! Por mais que organizasse, sempre sobrava três ou quatro pra fora da prateleira! Já ia se desesperando (e considerando seriamente a possibilidade de fugir de casa pra morar com Akamaru no quintal) quando Hana chegou e salvou o dia. Ela assumiu a tarefa de arrumar o resto, depois que preparasse o banho. Assim Kiba pode ir relaxar na banheira, após um fim de tarde ocupado!

Estava cansado, claro. Ganhou queimaduras nas mãos e cortes nos dedos? Alguns. Mas sentia-se tão feliz que tudo valia a pena. Foi um dia incrivel! Shino teria uma grande surpresa no dia seguinte.

—-

E Aburame Shino teve mesmo, uma surpresa inenarrável a medida em que o White Day prosseguia, naquela quarta-feira morosa, e Kiba resplandecente de alegria não fizesse o menor gesto no sentido de lhe dar chocolates.

Era óbvio que o garoto estava ansioso. E mais óbvio ainda que escondia algo. O que deixou Shino um tantinho curioso e ensimesmado.

Kiba tinha curativos na mão. Deduziu logo que era por tentar fazer o chocolate por si só, sendo inexperiente na cozinha. E se comportava daquele jeito de quem não se aguenta pra contar algo…

Shino conhecia bem seu namorado? Pelo menos achava que conhecia.

Concluiu que, por mais certeza que tivesse a respeito do comportamento de Kiba, eventualmente iria se enganar, pois o garoto era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Foi com sensação de leve decepção que Shino caminhou ao lado de Kiba depois das aulas. Eles se despediram no ponto em que os caminhos se separaram, um dos melhores momentos do dia, porque eles puderam se beijar, sem se preocupar com alguma testemunha. Um beijo mais afoito, seguido por infinitos e mais singelos pequenos beijos.

E Shino acreditou que o White Day estava acabado.

—-

Apenas quando a noite começava a cair, a verdade veio a tona. Quando Shino ouviu batidas na porta e, ao atender, descobriu Kiba ali parado.

— Yo — o garoto cumprimentou. A face adoravelmente corada encantou Shino — Pra você.

Estendeu o pacote que segurava, algo embrulhado por ele, sem sombra de duvidas, com um grande (e torto) laço vermelho envolvendo o papel de presente verde cheio de grandes corações flechados. Um primor que gritava os padrões Kibanos em cada detalhe. E transbordava de carinho.

— Obrigado — Shino aceitou o pacote. Os olhos brilharam por trás dos óculos escuros, alternando a mirada entre o presente recebido e o rosto do namorado.

— Seu pai saiu em missão, né? — Kiba soou como quem não quer nada.

— Sim.

— Eu disse pra minha mãe que a gente ia estudar — mostrou a mochila a tiracolo — Ela me deixou dormir aqui…

Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tsume caiu mesmo naquela desculpa? Numa noite de White Day? Bem quando o filho saiu com um pacote cheio de corações nas mãos?

— Mas acho que ela desconfiou da verdade. Eu ouvi ela e a Hana-nee dando umas risadinhas — Kiba deu a informação e fez um bico contrariado. Não era facil ser adolescente com as duas mulheres em casa.

Shino balançou a cabeça. De um jeito ou de outro, era grato por Tsume ter dado aquela autorização.

— Entre — e deu espaço para que ele passasse.

— Shitsurei… — Kiba sussurrou. Na hora que estava passando, ficou na ponta dos pés e uniu os lábios aos de Shino, roubando um beijo rápido. Afastou cheio de uns risinhos e foi sentar-se no sofá, largando a mochila pelo chão. Era um grande bagunceiro — Não coube meu pijama, porque eu tive que enfiar meu uniforme na mochila. Você me empresta uma roupa pra dormir?

— Claro — Shino foi sentar-se ao lado do namorado, adorando observar o rosto corado.

Cada um deles com pensamentos diferentes dominando a cabeça. Shino imaginando como Kiba ficaria fofo em suas roupas. Kiba tentando decidir como fazer para seduzir Shino. Falar dos planos com a irmã foi muito fácil! Agora estava sentindo o constrangimento chegando e o deixando meio sem saber o que fazer.

— Posso?

— Hum? — a pergunta de Shino o tirou da reflexão.

— Posso abrir o presente?

— Pode! — Kiba sorriu feliz, as presinhas se sobressaindo junto aos demais dentes.

E Shino não perdeu tempo. Desamarrou o laço com cuidado e tirou o papel estampado. Descobriu uma embalagem de plástico no formato de coração, cheio de corações de chocolate. Emocionou-se.

— Obrigado — agradeceu — São os primeiros chocolates caseiros que eu ganho.

Kiba sentiu o peito se aquecer, agora sabia a felicidade de ganhar chocolate de alguém que a gente gosta e preza. Era uma sensação indescritível. E saber que ele era o responsável por aquilo, com as próprias mãos, não tinha nada que igualasse. Valeu a pena cada queimadura e cada corte.

— Está gostoso? — Kiba não se aguentou. A ansiedade era imensa.

Tinha colocado muito carinho naquele doce! Pegou uma receita especial com Hinata. Se chamava "Bombons Sortidos". Que ensinava a fazer um recheio de mousse de limão, mousse de laranja, mousse de maracujá, mousse de pêssego e mousse de morango (seu favorito desde sempre). Então teve a brilhante ideia de misturar todos os recheios em um só! Porque se eram gostosos separados, imagina tudo junto?! Sem esquecer a noz moscada para dar um efeito especial (dica escrita no cantinho da receita).

Shino não soube o que responder. Podia dizer que o recheio era algum tipo de… mousse. Mas o gosto de noz moscada estava tão forte, que não conseguiu sentir o sabor de mais nada. Nem do próprio chocolate!

Acabou pegando o segundo e o terceiro. Assistido com expectativa comovente pelos olhos selvagens de Kiba. O garoto resplandeceu com o gesto. Shino não era fã de doces! Seus bombons deviam estar fora de série! Reclinou-se até encostar o rosto no peito de Shino, abraçando-o pela cintura.

— São os melhores bombons que eu já comi — apesar de a boca começar a ficar amortecida, por causa do excesso de noz moscada, não falou nenhuma mentira. Mais do que bombons com um resultado duvidoso, Shino percebeu o esforço e dedicação do namorado em preparar cada um daqueles doces. E esse era o melhor sabor do mundo.

— Serei conhecido como o Hokage dos chocolates — Kiba deu risadinhas empolgadas. Vencida a primeira parte do seu plano, vinha a hora de… hum… seduzir Shino e… e… e… não conseguiu completar o pensamento, nem impedir-se de corar.

Talvez… talvez…? Não tinha nem ideia de por onde começar!

Mas seus planos sofreram uma mudança drástica e imprevisível. A barriga de Shino fez um barulho engraçado. E outro…

— Ta tudo bem? — Kiba se afastou, terminando o abraço. Flagrou Shino enfiando os últimos bombons na boca, antes de levantar do sofá e sair apressado — Shino?!

Kiba foi atrás do namorado, confuso, bem a tempo de vê-lo se trancando no banheiro.

— Caralho! Comer tudo de uma vez faz mal, Shino! Estavam tão gostosos assim? — Kiba observou a porta fechada.

Shino não respondeu. Provavelmente ocupado demais com uma dor de barriga para responder. Kiba cruzou as mãos atras da cabeça e voltou pra sala, para esperar a volta do namorado. E continuar planejando como o seduziria.

Medida inútil.

Shino teve uma dor de barriga tão terrível, que passou a noite no banheiro. Kiba cochilou no sofá, despertando de quando em quando, preocupado com o namorado que comeu chocolate demais.

O resultado daquele White Day? Kiba muito feliz por Shino ter gostado tanto dos bombons que preparou e um tanto aliviado por não precisar seguir com o plano de sedução, Hana estava certa: tudo tem seu tempo. Ele talvez estivesse apressando um pouco as coisas.

Shino meio abatido pela dor de barriga, embora satisfeito por ter protegido o segredo sobre o quão ruim os bombons ficaram. Era um pequeno sacrifício de amor que podia carregar consigo até o fim de seus dias. Era um preço pequeno a se pagar, para poder proteger o sorriso de Kiba e o brilho daquele olhar.

Tsume ficou secretamente feliz. Seu menino estava crescendo, prestes a dar mais um passo no caminho de se tornar um homem. Aquele passo que a faria se despedir de vez com o último elo entre com a infância de seus rebentos. Era lindo vê-los amadurecer, apesar de um pouco doloroso. Coisa que nunca admitiria!

Já Hana teve que esconder a leve decepção. Torcia por Shino e Kiba desde que notou os olhares que seu irmãozinho recebia. Pensou que a relação deles mudaria de base, mas Kiba voltou pra casa com o mesmo cheirinho de criança!


End file.
